Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The automatic analysis of digital video sequences for surveillance applications may involve the segmentation of specific regions of interest or moving objects from a background scene. In many situations, the simple fact that something is moving may make it of interest, while other stationary features may be ignored. In these situations, moving objects may be categorized as the foreground and the remaining portion of the scene may be characterized as the background. In some cases, detecting the foreground may be as simple as subtracting a current image frame from a referenced background frame. However, the background may not be known beforehand, and may need to be determined and modeled. Moreover, in some situations, features in the background may also move, potentially further complicating the foreground detection.